PDCW46/20060703
PDCW46 July 3, 2006 Attending: Debby Nelson (Facilitator), Kurt Hulse, Gail Chiarro, Chad Lupkes, Justin Simmons, Barbara Whitt (Secretary), Larry Smith, Kim Wells, Sylvia Haven, Alyssa Plut, Kevin Barnacke (?please correct if I’m wrong) Seattle Initiative 91 I –91 opposes prioritizing funding for sports stadium. Kevin brought petitions to sign. Everyone was encouraged to take one and get it filled out. Seattle City Charter Amendments Chad reported on the City Council public hearing on proposed charter amendments held on 6/19/06 Gail & Chad spoke during Public Comments. Jorgen Bader spoke during Public Comments at the Committee's June 23rd meeting. Chad feels it is important that departments heads are reconfirmed every 4 years (Amendment no. 3). Amendment no. 5 will change how members of the Seattle Planning Commission are selected. Currently has all 12 members selected by the Mayor; in the new plan half would be selected by the Mayor and half by the Council. Sylvia and Gail have prepared has a resolution in support of Amendment No. 3 for consideration by the 46th. Seattle City Code of Ethics Changes Gail spoke about legislation introduced by the Mayor changing the City's Code of Ethics for "citizen advisory members." Citizen advisory members should be held to the same ethical standards as city employees. The 46th District opposed an earlier proposal by the Mayor which would have involved multiple Codes of Ethics. PDCW46 members present authorized Gail to write to City Council over their signatures, expressing support for the existing code. KCDCC's early endorsement of Maria Cantwell Justin’s comments were forwarded to Suzie Sheary. Suzie let Justin know she disagreed with him about his evaluations of the early endorsements. KCDCC's early endorsement followed their correct process. The question was raised, who makes the endorsements for the KCDCC? According to the KC bylaws, the Executive Board is authorized to give endorsements on behalf of the KCDCC. PCO’s are supposed to received notification that the endorsement is going to happen. PCO’s are the members of the KCDCC. A suspension of rules was done at the E-Board meeting; therefore, no notice needed to be given to the members. Some discussion on changing the KCDCC bylaws; what would be required, when, etc. 46dems Endorsements Bev has proposed four questions to add to the endorsement process for national/Federal candidates. These questions do not appear in the KCDCC questionnaire but are relevant for a national candidate. There was discussion of the role of County versus LD endorsements. Gail would like to simplify the questions. Probably everyone in the 46th has the same values but disagree on strategy. The proposed endorsement procedures will be discussed at the E-board meeting on Monday. Voter registration Kurt will be doing voter registration at Hempfest and needs volunteers. Kathryn Gardow will be doing voter registration at the Center For Spiritual Living(on September 17th and 24th. Charlie Grapski, Florida Debby - Charlie Grapski is being prosecuted for trying to research problems with absentee ballots. Challenging the validity of the 2004 election, and running for state legislature. *http://www.howardempowerdpeople.com *http://grapskidefense.org/ *http://www.alachuawatch.blogspot.com/ Charlie’s story has been in Raw Story & Truthout, they’re trying to get it into The Nation. Any one with any connections, please try to get the story out to colleges, community stations, Air America (Barbara to call Stephanie Miller to try to get the story out there Focus wake up Walmart. Seiu? Dfa-link campaign, Wafairelections. Cindy Sheehan, voters unite, Mark Crispin Miller. Etc. if you can contact any of these sources, please get Charlie’s information out to them so they can research and help in anyway they can. Fish Farm update Sylvia reported on her discussion with Scott about Ken Jacobson’s support of fish farm legislation and his work with Dan Schwecker. Biography of Senator Schwecker says he is a fish farmer first, Washington Congressman second. Sylvia is researching the Legislature's website for information on fish farm legislation. One piece of legislation authorized 50 fin fish farms in the Juan de Fuca. Ocean Task Force members are Ken Jacobsen, Senator Schwecker and Maralyn Chase. There have been no formal meetings of this group. Christine Gregoire has signed one piece of this legislation. Sylvia will put her information together into a report for Chad to put on the WashBlog. She will contact Naomie Maxwell and Don Hopps for more information and for help in writing the report. Next Meeting Next meeting, July 24th. Barbara’s, Chad to facilitate, ask for volunteers at meeting for note taker. Category:PDCW46